Yasu Kimura
'Yasu Kimura '(木村安 ''Kimura Yasu) ''is a student of Otoeko Academy, a participant in The Killing Game of the Misty Hills, a character in Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist, and the Ultimate Poet. History Early Life Yasu grew up in a quiet household. He had a loving mother, father, and a younger sister named Ayano. Ayano was 4 years younger than Yasu, and so Yasu felt very protective of his younger sister. His mother and father were both working individuals, so he babysat her a lot. Ayano was very interested in a lot of different things and was a pretty smart girl. On top of that, she was very alluring and beautiful, and it seemed like nothing bad was going on in her life. In a way, it almost seemed like the perfect life and Yasu was always looking out for her. One day, however, Ayano went missing. A note she left on her drawer before she left explained the whole situation: Ayano was getting exploited and extorted by kids at school. She felt as if she couldn’t tell anybody and so she decided to run away and try to find a better life for herself. Ayano’s entire family took the loss pretty hard. The mother and father were heartbroken and no matter how many times they searched, called the authorities, got neighbors to help, Ayano could not be found. Yasu took the loss especially hard, developing some very self-destructive behaviors that involved blaming himself for her disappearance. To help him cope with the grief, Yasu took up poetry. His early poetry has serious themes of abandonment, loss, and secrecy, as most of it was about Ayano and how she ran away. However, as time went on and Yasu started to get over Ayano’s death, themes of levity started getting added to his poetry. Yasu continued poetry, and eventually came to terms with the loss of Ayano. Yasu started to publish his poetry and eventually was known as the Ultimate Poet. Appearance Personality Yasu is a rather normal boy, at least compared to some of his classmates. He’s rather kind and loves to ask people questions about their life as opposed to being asked questions. Sometimes his questions can come off as remarkably forced and contrived, almost like he’s a robot. This tends to make people uncomfortable and put them off. Yasu is typically closed off emotionally, willing and allowing himself to talk but not allowing him to get emotionally invested in anybody. This, in his mind, creates a perfect state of invulnerability to manipulation. Yasu can be quite sensitive and emotional if you peel the layers upon layers of walls he’s built around himself. Yasu is also quite a thoughtful boy. While subtle and hard to notice, if paid attention to, it’s quite clear that Yasu cares about satisfying the wants of others just as much as his own. Yasu sometimes get caught up playing babysitter to all the more disfunctional or unstable classmates. He’s reliable and honest, if a bit hard to get to know. Abilities Poetry Yasu is a poet. As such, he has a knack for making metaphors and artistic expression. However, he hardly uses this because he can't find it in himself to care. Paternal Instincts Yasu loves to act as the group caretaker. He's quite good at parenting. Relationships Trivia * Yasu was the first character to be thought up. Navigation